Sacrificing to the Shadows
|Image = |Type = Side Quest |Preceding = The Journey Begins Initiation |Succeeding = None |Start = Rookridge - Temple of Shadows |End = Rookridge - Temple of Shadows |Rewards = The Maelstrom Evil points |Trophies = |Boasts = }} Sacrificing to the Shadows is a quest in Fable II. For more information on sacrificing, see Temple of Shadows. Description Sacrifice villagers at the Temple of Shadows. Walkthrough #Go to the Temple of Shadows and speak to Cornelius Grim. #Talk to Alastair next to the Wheel of Unholy Misfortune. He will suggest that you read the instructions posted next to the Wheel. #Next, you must find villagers to sacrifice in order to build your shadow loyalty points up to at least 2000 points. #Find any villager and use the 'Follow Me' expression on them. You may need to make them like you or be scared of you first, before they will follow you. #Find as many followers as you want or can, then fast travel back to the Temple of Shadows. #Lead your followers into the circle in front of the Wheel, then pull the lever. #The Wheel will spin, your followers will be sacrificed, and you will gain shadow loyalty points. The number of points will vary depending on the type of villager and the time of day. #Once you have amassed at least 2000 points Alastair will say, "I must say, all the chaps are pretty impressed with your sacrifices so far. In fact, you have so many loyalty points, you're just one step away from benefitting from our rewards scheme. Yes, you have earned the honour of participating in the Rite of Unhallowed Wickedness." You will then need to make a "truly evil sacrifice at the hour of mystical midnight". #Repeat steps 4-5 with your spouse. #To check what time it is, press the Start button to pause the game. In the top right corner of the pause menu, there is a clock. You need this clock to reach 12:01 am. #If you arrive at the temple too early in the daytime, go to the Wheel room, turn right, and head down the corridor. Make sure your follower does not enter the circle in front of the Wheel. You will find three beds. #Sleep for 6 or 12 hours so that you can return to the Wheel at the desired time. Again, you need the clock to reach anywhere between 12:01 am and 1:00 am. Since you must be married to your spouse, you will see the daily allowance appear over your head at the stroke of midnight. #Now pull the lever to sacrifice your victim. If you did it correctly, Alastair will then say "You have pleased the Shadows like no other. There is no one unholier than thou. Take this weapon as your reward." Reward *The Maelstrom *Gold Notes *You cannot bring children to the temple for sacrifice. *Sacrificing between 10:00pm and 1:59am gives you the maximum gold and loyalty points. *Sacrificing a villager between 10:00pm and 1:59am gives you 35 gold and 70 loyalty points. *Sacrificing a Temple of Light monk between 10:00pm and 1:59am gives you 105 gold and 210 loyalty points. *Sacrificing your spouse between 12:00 midnight and 12:59am gives you 140 gold and 280 points. This is the only hour that satisfies Alastair as being "evil" enough. *Sacrificing in groups does not give you bonus sacrificial points. *Each sacrifice you make gives you 50 evil points, and it doesn't matter how many people you sacrificed. If you don't want to get large sums of evil points, it is recommended that you follow the bug that is in the bugs section. *If the wheel hits "Change Gender", you will gain loyalty points, but the person will not die. However, you can get them to follow you and sacrifice them again. *If the wheel hits "Change Gender", it is possible to convince the person to leave the temple with you. They may sometimes need to be amused, so they do not flee in terror. Thugs and Duelists from Westcliff (Pre-Spire) will draw a sword and not follow you, unless you walk outside, to Rookridge, and back inside again. If any villagers are then dismissed, anywhere besides the region from which they came, they will disappear from the game. But they will stay if you marry them. *Only your spouse will do for the final "Ritual of Unhallowed Wickedness". Make sure to have set a marital home! If you sacrifice any number of people other than your spouse, you will be chastised by Alastair: "Tut-tut. That wasn't even close to being evil enough." Not even 10 monks from the Temple of Light will count. *You cannot commit a crime in the Temple of Shadows. You can do whatever you want and you won't get a crime under logbook stats. *If another villager watches you sacrificing another, you'll get +1 villager killed in the logbook stats. *A glitch allows you to get the reward twice; for details, see The Maelstrom. *To get the achievement, The Executioner, you need to sacrifice 10 people at the temple. *You can save money (if it is your first spouse) by proposing in front of the Oakfield Demon Door. This will grant you access to the Homestead, where you can set it as a Marital Home, and proceed to sacrificing your "loved" one at the Temple of Shadows. *You can use the Wheel to farm Reknown. Areas will repopulate after a few days. This is useful for farming Reknown in low population areas such as Fairfax Gardens. Simply display trophies until they are bored, sacrifice them, then start again. OR a faster method, is to marry, have a baby, then sacrifice the wife. You can do this over and over. Bugs How to sacrifice more people than can follow you - get people to "stay" in Temple of Shadows *This can be achieved by getting as many as you can to follow you, leading them to the sacrificial circle so they take their scripted positions, then walking back slightly until they follow you again. The "following" sign will no longer be above their heads, but they will still chase you. "Dismissing" them will not cause them to stop following at this point - they will give the "I don't get it" response. After attempting a single "dismiss" command, immediately issue a "follow" command and wait for them to say their dialogue response - they will say "See you later" or similar. They will now remain in their current position. Do this with each of your current batch of followers. Proceed to fast-travel to another location (such as the Temple of Light) to recruit another batch of monks. They will respawn after about 12 hours time, and sometimes like to hang around at The Sandgoose tavern - so fast travelling to the Temple of Shadows and back should have more appear. Repeat this process as often as necessary. If you do not do the follow-lead to circle-back away-dismiss-follow sequence, that batch will vanish after you leave. If they are standing outside the circle when done, you can "nudge" them back in by walking into them. (This bug will only save you from getting extra evil and corruption points, you don't get extra sacrificial points for sacrificing in group) *If you sacrifice someone you are to assassinate and the wheel lands on change gender the person will clone himself and one will change then you can sacrifice both *This must be done on an un-patched game. Category:Fable II Quests